


La Memoria del Soldato Abbandonato

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi mancano i piccoli gesti di affetto che mi offriva, le litigate a causa del suo rifiuto di accompagnarmi a fare la spesa, la sua passione per l’apicoltura e la casa in cui per qualche anno ci eravamo ritirati per far sì che portasse avanti questa nuova passione che avevo assecondato con gioia: la vecchiaia teme la solitudine e la perdita, e con l’avanzare degli anni mi aveva preso alla gola il terrore che potessi perderlo sul campo di battaglia. Ma Londra ci aveva richiamati indietro, e fui felice di constatare che, a parte giochi di logica e qualche indagine semplicemente stimolante, non lo vidi più rincorrere criminali per le strade della capitale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Memoria del Soldato Abbandonato

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: Essendo un diario scritto da Watson sotto forti emozioni, non ha spesso un andamento lineare. Holmes ha 77 anni, Watson 80. I due sono sposati da anni.

_10 Ottobre 2047_  
  
Quando mi sono alzato ho provato la sensazione che tutto intorno a me si fosse ingrigito: le pareti della camera, le lenzuola, la luce stessa. Dalla finestra sembrava che fuori il sole fosse già calato, quando invece la giornata per molti era già iniziata da tempo.  
Sarei volentieri tornato sotto le coperte, o perlomeno mi sarebbe piaciuto rimanere immobile, seduto sul bordo del letto, a fissare le ciabatte mal riposte accanto ai miei piedi. Eppure dovevo alzarmi, e non potevo concedermi alcun ritardo.  
   
In bagno mi sono sbarbato, ho fatto una doccia calda e dopo questi soliti rituali mi sono vestito: giacca nera, cravatta in tono, camicia pulita.  
Mi sono guardato allo specchio e ciò che mi è balzato sotto gli occhi non è stato il mio stile inusuale, ma lo sguardo spento sul mio volto. Non sono riuscito a reggerlo.  
Di lì a poco Lestrade avrebbe suonato alla mia porta per accompagnarmi alla chiesa.  
   
Molly era invecchiata. Conservava sempre una certa bellezza pulita, ma leggevo sul suo volto la stanchezza attraverso le rughe che le incorniciavano gli occhi. L’ho baciata su entrambe le guance e mi sono lasciato stringere da lei in un impeto improvviso, notando le lacrime che a malapena riusciva a trattenere.  
Ricevetti le condoglianze da più persone, e la cosa rese il tutto ancora più frustrante: notai individui che non avevano mai mostrato alcuna stima per lui presenziare unicamente per far presenza, e non era difficile notare il loro sguardo annoiato di fronte alle dimostrazioni di affetto di molte delle persone presenti. Tuttavia non erano le sole a volere che tutto ciò terminasse al più presto.  
Ancora non ero riuscito a posare gli occhi sul feretro.  
Gli ultimi bisbigli si soffocarono, e il prete iniziò a parlare.  
Non vi prestai orecchio: la mia mente vagava su cose più importanti delle parole di un uomo che non aveva mai conosciuto la persona che stava elogiando, se non attraverso i giornali.  
Nessuno in quel posto sarebbe riuscito a parlare di Sherlock in tono veritiero. Nessuno tranne me. E benché buona parte del discorso sarebbe stato su quanto lui fosse un uomo deprecabile sotto molti aspetti - confusionario, sempre pronto a portarlo con sé in casi impossibili e spesso pericolosi, cocciuto e incredibilmente irritante -, Cielo, sarei riuscito a parlare di quanto fosse meraviglioso senza dovermi sforzare nel pensare.  E non mi riferisco alla sua intelligenza e genialità – perlomeno, non solo a quella -, ma anche alla vita meravigliosa che aveva permesso al sottoscritto di trascorrere con lui. Ero stato suo compagno, blogger, amico e marito per venticinque anni, senza contare il tempo passato insieme nascondendo i nostri sentimenti l’uno all’altro.  
Aveva scaldato il mio letto e la mia anima, nonostante più volte io stesso lo avessi accusato di essere una macchina. E tutto ciò che quel prete riusciva a dire era quanto Holmes fosse stato un abile investigatore, al servizio della giustizia.  _Stronzate_.  
A Sherlock non interessava la giustizia: non era il suo fine ripulire la città dai criminali. Lui voleva sfidarsi intellettualmente, dimostrare di essere il migliore a sé stesso e al sottoscritto.  
Lestrade, accanto a me, quando l’ecclesiastico mi ha apostrofato come “ _un caro amico_ ”, ha sussultato, fissandomi con preoccupazione, come se fossi pronto a salire sull’altare da un istante all’altro. Ma non avevo la forza di rivendicare la mia posizione nei confronti di Sherlock, e ho lasciato passare. Non mi importa più nulla ormai. Sono vecchio e stanco, e ho perso la persona a me più cara.  
   
Ho dedicato il resto del tempo a riconoscere volti, e quando ho visto quello di Mycroft, seduto dietro ad una colonna, semi nascosto nell’oscurità, con una patina di vecchiaia addosso, mi sono sentito mancare. Non lasciava trasparire nulla e manteneva il volto incartapecorito fisso verso l’altare.  
   
Speravo che tutto ciò finisse al più presto.  
   
   
 _14 Ottobre_  
  
Sono passati quattro giorni dal funerale, e da allora non ho abbandonato casa. Non voglio vedere facce compassionevoli; non voglio ricevere altri abbracci o strette di mano. Sento solo l’impellente bisogno di una tazza di tè, ma non una qualsiasi: una di quelle che la signora Hudson era solita preparare quando ci vedeva tornare a casa affaticati dopo aver seguito una traccia falsa, o anche solo per concedersi con entrambi una chiacchierata. Non che Sherlock fosse estremamente partecipe in quei casi, ma era noto sia a me che alla nostra padrona di casa quanto il senso di protezione che aveva nei confronti di quella donna fosse pari a quello di un figlio per la propria madre. Così, quando lei ci lasciò, lo vidi per la prima volta profondamente turbato, e per settimane fu difficile comunicare. L’unica cosa che potevo fare era lasciarlo solo di giorno, a torturare il violino senza accennare ad alcuna melodia reale, per stringerlo poi la notte accanto a me, a letto, senza dire nulla. Un semplice contatto pelle su pelle, mentre il mio fiato contro la sua nuca faceva danzare leggermente i suoi ricci con striature ormai argentee.  
   
È terribile quanto io stesso necessiti di un contatto del genere in questo momento.  
   
Mi mancano i piccoli gesti di affetto che mi offriva, le litigate a causa del suo rifiuto di accompagnarmi a fare la spesa, la sua passione per l’apicoltura e la casa in cui per qualche anno ci eravamo ritirati per far sì che portasse avanti questa nuova passione che avevo assecondato con gioia: la vecchiaia teme la solitudine e la perdita, e con l’avanzare degli anni mi aveva preso alla gola il terrore che potessi perderlo sul campo di battaglia. Ma Londra ci aveva richiamati indietro, e fui felice di constatare che, a parte giochi di logica e qualche indagine semplicemente stimolante, non lo vidi più rincorrere criminali per le strade della capitale.  
   
   
 _15 Ottobre_  
  
Oggi ho tentato di riordinare le sue cose. Sapevo che avrei dovuto farlo e avevo tentato di rimandare, ma ogni angolo di casa mi ricordava la sua presenza. Ho cominciato dal salotto, dalle scartoffie sparse ovunque.  
Lettere di aiuto, di ringraziamento; missive da parte di ammiratori da tutto il mondo, che ci complimentavano con entrambi. Vi ho trovato in mezzo anche biglietti risalenti a una decina di anni fa, e mi sono reso conto quanto avessi ragione a dire che avrebbe dovuto pulire.  
Ho buttato ciò che ritenevo maggiormente inutile, ma non ho avuto cuore di eliminare il rispetto impresso su quei fogli di carta sgualciti e trafitti dal coltello usualmente conficcato nella mensola sopra al camino.  
   
Con mio grande stupore, fra i vari oggetti sparsi per casa, ho ritrovato anche Cluedo: cosa sia successo ad alcuni pezzi lo ignoro, ma alla pedina rappresentante Victor Plum manca la testa.  
   
Ho speso l’intera giornata a riordinare, ritrovando persino il cellulare del caso riguardante Irene Adler in un cassetto della sua scrivania, inutilizzato ormai da anni. Sherlock mi confessò un tempo che lei era ancora viva, e non dubito che fosse al funerale: anche se era una criminale avrebbe concesso a Holmes un ultimo saluto. Dopotutto, le aveva salvato la vita.  
   
Giunta la sera ho constatato che sono riuscito a sbarazzarmi di ben pochi oggetti: non voglio liberarmi dei ricordi perché, anche se fanno male, sono ciò che lo tengono ancora accanto a me, in questa casa ormai silenziosa.  
   
   
 _20 Ottobre_  
  
Per quanto sia patetico, ho cominciato a dormire con indosso la sua sciarpa preferita: sentire il suo profumo rende la notte meno buia.  
   
  
 _25 Ottobre_  
  
Sono tornati gli incubi. Mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte urlando. Ero in Afghanistan e lui si trovava lì, a terra, giovane come quando finse la sua morte e scomparve. Non riuscivo a fermare il sangue che continuava a sgorgare ininterrottamente, ma lui era già senza vita, gli occhi aperti diretti verso di me.  
Non mi accadeva da anni.  
   
  
 _30 Ottobre_  
  
Non può un uomo sopportare la perdita della persona che ama due volte, eppure lui mi ha costretto a sopravvivere ad entrambe. Sono rimasto solo di nuovo, e questa volta per sempre.  
Non è giusto. Io ho aspettato e pregato, e sono ancora qui. Perché mi ha lasciato di nuovo a combattere? Io ho già affrontato le mie battaglie, e non merito il suo egoismo: lo voglio accanto. Aveva  _il dovere_  di rimanermi accanto.  
Invece l’unica persona all’interno dell’appartamento buio sono io, sempre io, solo come durante quei tre anni infernali. Questa volta il miracolo non ci sarà.  
In un impeto di rabbia ho buttato a terra le lettere che ho letto in questi giorni, lasciandole sparpagliare per terra con un fruscio assordante nel silenzio dell’appartamento.  
Dov’è la sua voce quando ne ho bisogno?  
Mi basta un segno, uno qualunque.  
Ho urlato di nuovo, gettando lontano il bastone che ormai uso per camminare. Non ci sei più tu a sorreggermi.  
   
  
 _2 Novembre_  
  
Nessun segno.  
   
  
 _15 Dicembre_  
  
Sono passati a trovarmi Lestrade e Mycroft. Il primo ha tentato di tirarmi su con vecchi casi, parlandomi di ciò che sente dire dai suoi ex colleghi poliziotti. Ho apprezzato il suo impegno ed è riuscito a strapparmi più di un sorriso.  
Mycroft invece sembrava l’essenza stessa della vecchiaia, ma non sono riuscito a dire alcunché di consolante: ha sempre quell’aria impenetrabile che tanto assomiglia a quella del fratello, solo inspessita da anni di fedele servizio presso la Corona. I nostri sono stati discorsi quasi piatti, banali. Non avevamo più nulla da dirci: Sherlock era ciò che ci era più caro, di cui lui, come mi disse anni orsono, si preoccupava costantemente.  
Ormai lui è un uomo solo, senza più nessuno da proteggere ma con tutti i mezzi per farlo.  
Al momento del congedo gli ho detto che mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo ancora.  
   
   
 _26 Dicembre_  
  
Sono stato a casa di Molly per Natale. C’erano i suoi vecchi colleghi, uomini e donne che conoscevo e con cui avevo collaborato, amici e la famiglia della padrona di casa. Circondato dai suoi due nipoti e tanti bambini, ho passato una giornata più che piacevole, in cui ho sorriso e interagito con naturalezza. Sono grato a quella donna e mi sono ripromesso di non far pesare sugli altri il mio umore.  
Non sono mai stato un uomo di compagnia, ma non voglio impormi la solitudine: ho chi mi vuole bene, e anche se Sherlock non c’è più devo andare avanti.  
   
  
 _1 Gennaio 2048_  
  
Non siamo riusciti a vedere un nuovo anno insieme.  
   
  
 _6 Gennaio_  
  
Oggi sarebbe stato il tuo compleanno. Non avresti voluto festeggiare, ma sarei riuscito comunque a trascinarti fuori a cena perlomeno, in ristorante cinese che non sei mai stato capace di rifiutare. Non una cena di lusso o una festa di compleanno – avresti probabilmente chiesto il divorzio -, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto, come sempre.  
   
  
8 Giugno  
  
Non riesco a scrivere nulla. La mia vita scorre anche senza Sherlock, ma non c’è giorno che il mio pensiero non vada a lui. Lo sogno spesso, ma non ci sono più incubi. Siamo felici lì. Certo, è tutto un po’ confuso, ma almeno posso incontrarti.  
   
   
 _8 Ottobre_  
  
È passato un anno.  
Sono lieto di una cosa, perlomeno: la sera prima della tua scomparsa sorridevi e ridevi di me,  _con_  me. Eri stanco e siamo andati a letto insieme, abbracciati come quando eravamo giovani. Mi hai baciato nonostante io sia ormai pieno di rughe, con i capelli bianchi e senza la vista di un tempo, quella che ti salvò la vita quando sparai al tassista. Mi hai lasciato nel sonno con una dolcezza di cui non ti avrei creduto capace.  
   
  
 _6 Febbraio 2049_  
  
Mi domando quando ti raggiungerò.  
   
  
 _22 Aprile_  
Mi manchi.  
   
  
 _18 Giugno_  
  
Mi sono fatto visitare, ma avevo già i miei sospetti. Forse mi sto lasciando inconsciamente andare. Stranamente non mi importa. Forse sto per tornare.  
   
  
 _25 Giugno_  
  
Credo di essere ormai arrivato alla fine. Manca poco, ma non ho paura. Qualunque cosa ci sia di là, c’è una possibilità che tu ne faccia parte. Per quello che so queste potrebbero essere le ultime parole che scrivo. Ho passato buona parte della mia vita a scrivere di te, di  _noi_ , e quelli sono stati gli anni più belli della mia vita. Ti amo, Sherlock.  
  
 Aspettami.  
 


End file.
